


How Sweet It Is

by semperferox



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperferox/pseuds/semperferox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey get stoned and Ian cooks for Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sweet It Is

Everyone who has ever smoked weed has a story or memory of how they ate an entire box of cereal.

Munchies were just sort of a part of life for a stoner. Ian had built up a pretty nice resistance to the munchies. His house was always really scarce on food and all meals were strictly planned, so Ian couldn't just go crazy whenever he wanted. So over time, the munchies sort of numbed off unless he wanted them.

As it turns out, Mickey is very similar. 

They have a thing they like to do where they get as high as possible and just relax for a goddamn minute when no one is around. 

"I like 'em sweet," Mickey taunted Kash, as he took a bite out of the stolen candy bar. Mickey probably thought Ian hadn't heard, being in back and stocking and all. But Ian saw when Mickey came in and peeked in. And it was the first time he made any sort of indication that he thought anything at all of Ian. And Ian would've looked at it as a nice memory had Kash not shot Mickey. Ian would probably beat the fuck out of Kash for that if he were to reappear now. 

Turns out, when Mickey said he liked 'em sweet, he wasn't lying.

He has this thing for sweets. It's like he has the sweet tooth of ten people in one. His favorite thing as of recently has become chocolate chip pancakes. And Ian's are his favorite. On mornings where Fiona cooks them, Ian could swear Mickey doesn't get the same look on his face of total enjoyment. It definitely gives Ian a confidence boost.

And that was the plan for today.

Fiona was going to work, Lip was at college, and Debbie, Carl, and Liam were with Sheila and Sammy. Ian and Mickey were left alone in the house, _for once_.

"I'll grab the joints, find us a movie," Ian said as he walked upstairs to grab his baggie of joints. He had no idea what they planned to do all day since everyone was gone literally _all fucking day_ so he took the whole baggie.

Mickey had settled on the first Harry Potter movie. 

"We really gonna have a Harry Potter marathon, Mick?"

"Hell yeah we are, these movies are the fuckin' best. Did anyone our age not watch this shit growin' up?" Mickey replied.

"Some of us read the books," Ian smirked. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up and light the joint," Mickey commanded with a light tone. Ian did as asked, taking a joint and putting it to his lips. Mickey may have a strange thing for watching Ian smoke. And by smoke, he meant joints, as Ian had quit cigarettes. It made Mickey feel strangely relieved that Ian quit smoking. He sometimes thought that maybe he should quit. It's so deeply rooted into him it's scary as fuck to think about losing it. Ian passed him the joint and he took a couple puffs before passing it back. It continued back and forth as they watched the movies, Mickey lost in thought.

The next stage of Mickey's high clearly had started to set in at this point because he is suddenly _starving_.

"I'll blow you when we go to bed tonight if you make me some chocolate chip pancakes," Mickey begged as he started laughing from how good he felt. 

"I will make you anything you want, babe," Ian said in a stoned haze before his eyes widened in shock and he looked at Mickey.

But Mickey didn't even catch it. He just started fucking giggling.

"My boyfriend just called me babe," Mickey said to himself. 

"Fuck you, man," Ian replied, laughing as well. 

"Whatever you say, _babe_ ," Mickey emphasized the last word as he got up to chase after Ian to the kitchen. 

And thirty minutes later, Ian and Mickey were happily munching down on huge stacks of pancakes. Mickey kept sneaking glances at Ian, wondering just how the fuck he'd gotten so lucky as to find Ian. How the fuck Ian wanted anything to do with someone like him, Mickey did not know. But every single day, Mickey slowly realized more and more he might not be the monster he had made himself out to be. 

After their three o'clock in the afternoon breakfast, they took off upstairs to their room to sleep off their highs. Entangled in each others' bodies, they shared one more sugary-sweet kiss before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
